


It's All About Timing

by Kitkatkimble



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, M/M, R is a little shit, not that Jehan is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatkimble/pseuds/Kitkatkimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you planning this?" Jehan asks.</p><p>"Sometimes life just throws opportunities your way," Grantaire says with a wicked smirk.</p><p>(Jehan forgives Grantaire, but only because Courfeyrac is wearing that shirt that matches his eyes perfectly and does wonders for his chest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Timing

Normally, Jehan has no problem running around after Grantaire, trying out new bars and cafes and spending time exploring the marvellous melting pot which is Paris. Grantaire is good company, despite his faults, and there is nothing but honest friendship and understanding between him and Jehan.

Today, however, it looks as though Grantaire has a higher plan in mind. They’ve been to two different cafes today, one for morning tea and another for lunch, and they’ve seen Courfeyrac at both.

“Are you planning this?” Jehan asks, praying that Courfeyrac doesn’t see them. He loves Courf, he really does, but that’s usually the problem.

“Planning what?” Grantaire asks, the conniving son of a bitch. He sounds completely innocent, which is a good indication that he isn’t. Jehan should know. He has yet to meet anyone innocent who actually sounds it.

“We’ve seen Courf twice, today,” Jehan says while taking a sip of coffee to compose himself. “The chances of that happening are so low that it shouldn’t happen.”

“Sometimes life just throws opportunities your way,” Grantaire says with a wicked smirk. “I guess this is whatever god’s way of telling you to get your act together.”

Jehan crosses his arms, his sweater crinkling and rising up to expose the tattoos around his wrists. “R…”

Grantaire leans back and smiles widely. “I just think you two should spend more time with each other. I’m doing my duty as a good Samaritan.” Jehan raises an eyebrow and Grantaire shrugs. “I didn’t say I don’t have a different motive.”

Suddenly, Courfeyrac notices them (Jehan forgives Grantaire, but only because Courfeyrac is wearing that shirt that matches his eyes perfectly and does wonders for his chest.) and waves enthusiastically. He must have made an excuse to whoever he’s eating with, as seconds later he’s drawing up a chair and sitting down beside Jehan.

“Why, hello, stranger,” he says, draping an arm around Jehan and giving Grantaire a fist bump across the table. Sometimes Jehan is 100% sure Courfeyrac is actually five.

“Oh, no!” says Grantaire in mock horror, looking at his phone. “Something just came up. Antinous requests my presence. Farewell, good friends! Keep each other company, alright? I’d hate for poor Jehan to go without just because our fearless leader doesn’t understand the concept of timing.”

He winks at Jehan so blatantly that he can’t believe Courfeyrac doesn’t notice, then buggers off.

Courfeyrac then turns to blind Jehan with a wild and beautiful smile, and Jehan forgives Grantaire all over again.


End file.
